Talk:Total Drama: The Hunger Games
Tributes How many can we sign up as? CodyDuncanFan97 23:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You can sign up as 3 tributes.Totaldramaseriesfan234 01:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC)totaldramaseriesfan234 Ok seriously are you going to count courtneys kills she is clearly godplaing :PBigbro263 01:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Bigbro263 I'm not sure what godplaing is but to the creator, can you please put a time where deaths start and end. Some people like me, live in the PST. For example, a person from the EST has a lot better chance at killing at 4:00 pm EST. I'll be in school and so will the CST in America. CodyDuncanFan97 03:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I have to agree with CodyDuncanFan97 (even though he unfairly killed me when I was sleeping IRL ._.) FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 12:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 I'm sorry, but Tdifan83 killed my persona, Fernando, while I was coming home from school. CodyDuncanFan97 21:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Yeah, I saw....she was brutal. :/ I live in Florida, so yeah. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 21:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Mike&CodyFan1000 I live in California, but good luck, don't let me kill you again. CodyDuncanFan97 21:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Wow, you guys really don't understand what happens when someone clearly stabs you with their sword! Geez.... FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 21:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Death Chart Great! We started over! Please only let the creator edit the Death Chart or someone he tells. CodyDuncanFan97 00:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 That would be me. *Raises hand* FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 00:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 YAY! CodyDuncanFan97 00:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Did the creator tell you what time do killings start? CodyDuncanFan97 00:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Yes, the bloodbath begins April First. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 00:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&Mikefan1000 What time? CodyDuncanFan97 00:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I haven't gotten that info yet, I will announce when I know :) FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 00:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Alright I have figured it out, It will be 7:00 EST and then self-explanitory FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 So, after 7 PM EST, we can kill whenever or do we have to stop at a certain time like 10 PM EST (7 PST, 6 CST) CodyDuncanFan97 13:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Yes, we will stop at that time if it's OK with the creator, but 2 notes, because of technical difficulties, we might remove all the Pre-Chats, And (This little personal note) I'm sorry for my character's Godplay, it's because I was sleeping IRL and I didn't know what to do, I told you, I wasn't sure if you were gonna let it slide or not, but Sorry anyway and happy Hunger Games. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 16:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 I was going to let it slide because it wasn't fair. By the way, good luck on the game. CodyDuncanFan97 16:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Godplay? I'm just wondering, what is Godplay? --TotalDramaFan90 01:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Godplay in the case of this camp, is you can't be killed. In others you win every challenge. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 02:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Day 2 Can I add a Day 2, it starts soon. CodyDuncanFan97 21:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Sure. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 22:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Kill Did my kill for Arnie count? I just want to make sure. CodyDuncanFan97 22:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Yes, but I think you are godplaying a bit. Please tone it down. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 22:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Sure, I was just going to kill anyone every 30 or 40 minutes to give them a chance to fight, but I thought I was the only one, so I just kept killing every thirty minutes. I'm not killing until 6:00 PST unless I'm threatened. Thank you. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 23:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Are you going to update the death chart at the end of the day or should I because I'm allowed to stay up very late since I'm on break. CodyDuncanFan97 23:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Can you please? I'm new to editing tables. So please proceed to doing so. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 23:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Do you want different colors for reason and number of days survived or should I just keep it red? CodyDuncanFan97 23:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You can keep it red. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 23:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Can I be your helper by being one of the only ones who edit the deat chart? CodyDuncanFan97 00:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Of couse. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 00:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Is this Godplay? I stated that Mina can't be killed by stabbing, but she is 'stabbed' in the back? Does this make me still in the game or what? You did CLEARLY state Mina wears a suit of armor, but I can consider it Godplay because you are only vulnerable everywhere except the torso, but I will need to think about it before making a final decision. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 There are a lot of other ways for killing her. She can be drowned, blown up, or hit in the face. Her torso is still protected. I kill say her suit was torn and then if she is killed again then she is dead. CodyDuncanFan97 01:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Alright, I will accept it for now, please continue on with the Game. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 "Vitani" just changed the words. She had Vitani sliced her back, now she sliced her face! CodyDuncanFan97 01:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Offer I know it's too late, but can I be that animals in the arena for tomorrow's bloodbath? Since I'm out, I wanna help in any way! CodyDuncanFan97 01:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Alright fine by me. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 THANK YOOOOUUUUU! Do we stop by 10 EST or 10:30 EST? CodyDuncanFan97 01:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I was gonna end it a bit early today, but 10:30 PM EST usually. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 02:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 What can I do as animals? Can I add like Jabberjays and hawks? CodyDuncanFan97 23:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You can mess with the competitors, and yes. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 23:15, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Can I also act as Jabberjays? 00:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 CodyDuncanFan made a point telling me that Hollie was contolling my characters actions and killing them, would this count as godplay?Bakura13 01:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Juri is back! The creator said you are backCodyDuncanFan97 01:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 This camp was a lot of fun! :DBakura13 00:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) At least you weren't killed in Day 1 CodyDuncanFan97 I'm just amazed I got that far(Adter I killed Amere I was gonna have her betray Zach and stab him in the throat but then I thought Zach deserved it more)Bakura13 00:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) THere should be a sequel to this camp!Bakura13 01:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) But I'll die then D: XD FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 But wait didn't you win?Bakura13 01:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I'll be a major threat. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Well if there is one we'd probably have to be new characters since everyone but Zach is dead.Bakura13 01:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but Zach won't compete in it. I have some new character ideas IF there is a sequel. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 So do I! Who created this camp anyway?Bakura13 01:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Totaldramaseriesfan243 FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 01:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Oh I thought it was CodyDuncanFanBakura13 01:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I wish, then I wouldn´t have died, but I kinda did cheat a little. CodyDuncanFan97 I bet if there were sequels of this it would of the most succesful camps on the wiki!Bakura13 01:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) In the Hunger Games, there is a Quarter Quell which is held evey 25 years. The Beast, jabberjays, hurricane, blood rain, monkey, and lightning come from that. There are also crickets.